The Potion Master's Daughter
by HobbleFoot.11
Summary: Eileen Grey is sent to Hogwarts after her mother is killed and she is tortured in a DeathEater raid. Slytherin, friends with HP, crushing on DM, and a seer – life isn't easy. Oh, and did I mention her unknown father is Severus Snape? Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**The Potion Master's Daughter**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

Summary: Eileen Grey is sent to Hogwarts after her mother is killed in a DeathEater raid. Slytherin, friends with HP, crushing on DM, and a seer – life isn't easy. Oh, and did I mention her father is Severus Snape? Full summary inside

**Summary:** Sixteen year-old Eileen Grey has been homeschooled by her mother all her life. But during a raid, Eileen mother is killed, and she is tortured. Her uncle sends her to Hogwarts. There is she is sorted into Slytherin, and finds herself falling for a certain blonde Slytherin. But there's a few problems. One, she is friends with Harry Potter, they seek comfort in each other because they both have terrible nightmares about their pasts. Two, she just happens to be a seer, and Eileen can sense something dark and forbidding in Draco's close future. Three, she finds out the snarky old professor Severus Snape might just be the father she has never known. DM/OC HP/GW

**Disclaimer: **This is for the entire story so I don't have to write it again. I DO NOT OWN THIS! IF YOU THINK FOR EVEN ONE SECOND THAT THERE IS A CHANCE I MIGHT, CALL THE ASYLUM, BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I OWN THIS! Except for Eileen and Daphne Grey, who I do, in fact, own. BUT EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO JOANNE ROWLING AND ASSOICIATES! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

**Prologue: May, 1979**

It was two years ago exactly, that one Severus Snape had joined the ranks of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Two years he had borne the Mark on his arm. And he regretted every moment of it.

He raised his hand, signalling the bartender to bring him another drink. He had opted to go to a Muggle bar, hoping he would not be recognized. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone. The night before he had found himself helping in a raid of Diagon Alley. Things had not gone well, and the Death Eaters had had to Apparate out fairly quickly after arriving, but he had been forced to murder a woman in cold blood. Such were the joys of his life.

And it was there, in a not-so crowded, dingy Muggle bar, sipping a rather large brandy, that he first met her.

Severus could admit to himself that he was rather attractive, in the surprisingly comfortable Muggle clothes, with his shoulder length dark hair tied back. She had been drinking as well, and while she stumbled past his booth, she tripped and literally fell onto his lap.

She spluttered an apology, still sprawled across his lap, and when he had inquired as to why a lovely lady such as herself was drinking, she had admitted that her boyfriend of three years had just broken up with her for a blonde girl.

The brown-haired girl had slid into the booth beside him, leaning against his chest as they talked. Severus found out her name was Daphne Grey, and that she was a squib, just a four months older then he was.

After almost two hours of talking and drinking together, Daphne fell asleep against him.

Not knowing what else to do, Severus had gathered the sleeping woman in his arms and appartated to Snape Manor, where he had been living since he graduated from Hogwarts. She stayed in one of the spare bedrooms, sleeping in the next morning until noon. She and Severus had shared lunch, and then spent the day together talking. She stayed in his manor that night as well. And the next night.

The two became romantically involved, and even once Daphne found out he was Death Eater, they still stayed together, and she healed him after he returned from a Death Eater meeting, having been tortured that night.

Six months after they met, Severus proposed. They were married quietly, the only people aware of it were the two of them, and the Muggle priest who had married them.

But the Dark Lord's activities were growing, and Severus was afraid was afraid that if he ever found out about Daphne, he would order Severus to kill her. And if he refused, Voldemort would kill both of them. So that October, he gave her a large sum of money, made love to her one last time, and she went into hiding. That month he became a spy for Albus Dumbledore.

March, 1980, the Dark Lord was 'defeated' by Harry Potter, and the world rejoiced.

After his downfall, Severus spent almost a year searching for his wife, but he could not find her. Eventually he gave up hope, and became a professor at Hogwarts, insuring he would not be condemned for his crimes as a Death Eater.

Daphne searched too, but that June, she gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. She never found Severus, and never got a chance to tell him about their daughter.

Eileen Leslie Grey.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Potion Master's Daughter**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

**Chapter One: October, 1995**

"Eileen!" Daphne came through the front door, out into their small yard where said girl was lying in the dwindling October sun, trying to soak up as much warmth as possible.

"Um?" Eileen mumbled, eyes closed.

"I'm heading in to town to do some shopping, baby. Did you want to come?"

Eileen considered the offer for a moment. "Yeah, I want to get that new Tim McGraw CD that just came out last month." Although she was a witch, she relied solely on the Muggle world for everything (music included), seeing as she didn't have a wand and couldn't do magic anyways until she was seventeen. Her mother still kept "off the grid", even though the war had ended years ago.

Ten minutes later they were driving into the small city. Daphne parked outside the CD store, and mother and daughter went inside.

When they came, they started walking to their car, parked just a two minute walk from the front door. But before they got there, there was a loud cracking sound, and nine figures wearing masks and black cloaks appeared out of thin air.

Nine shouts of "Avada Kedavra!" Sounded in unison, and nine streams of green light flew out in random directions. Eileen felt her mother grab her shoulders, and force her to the ground. She hit with a thud, and glanced up just in time to see the green light whiz over her head, and watch her mother's limp body flutter silently to the ground.

"No!" The scream ripped from her throat, as she scrambled up. She heard the screams and shouts of the other people around her, but she pushed that thought aside. She turned to the caster of the killing curse, rage boiling beneath her skin. She could not see him behind the mask, but she knew she would never forget him.

"Argg!" She yelled, tears falling fast. She locked eyes with him, and when she saw that sick grin cross his face, she gathered up every last bit of rage, of sadness, of utter hatred, and sent it at the Death Eater, like a bolt of lightning to a metal pole.

He blinked in shook as a white light literally consumed to him, and he fell lifelessly to the ground.

He was dead.

And she had killed him.

She was a murderer.

In the shook of this new realization, it didn't even register to her when two Death Eater's grabbed her from behind and forced her to the street-light pole and tied her too it, using a quick spell. The street was by now empty, she was the only person in sight, except for the several dead bodies littering the street around her.

Eileen struggled against the rope, but it was hopeless.

The masked men were gathered in a loose semi-circle around her, and she choked back a sob. She would not let them see her cry. She would not give them the satisfaction of knowing they terrified her.

One man approached her. It was obvious he was sort of the ring leader. Tall and blonde.

"You're a cute little thing, aren't you sugar?" He purred, very close to her face.

She spit on him. He just grinned. "Feisty, too. So much more fun to break."

He pulled a dull knife from his robe. The blade was a good five inches long, with a ragged, rusty blade. "It would be such a shame to ruin that beautiful face, now wouldn't it?"

The other Death Eater's laughed, and Eileen's heart squeezed painfully.

"But you killed one of my men. I can't let that go unpunished." He breathed quietly in her ear, making shivers run up her spine.

The blonde pulled back, appraising her, before bringing the knife down dangerously close to her face.

"I'm going to make you_ scream_."

And the knife came down. Eileen did scream. The blade dug in above her right eye, twisting painfully, causing the tears to overflow.

"Don't cry, little baby," He cooed, leaning in again to lick the salty liquid from her face, causing her tro squirm uselessly some more.

He pulled the knife through her skin, tearing it open. With every inch, a new scream tore from her throat. It came down the bridge of her nose, running along the bone. Blood flowed freely, mixing with her tears, dripping down onto her breast. The knife continued to carve out her face, down to the corner of her left check, and then mercifully stopping, pulling free from her abused face.

"Don't worry, my pretty bitch. I'm not done yet." The masked man threatened. "I want to see your blood running through the streets."

Eileen mustered all the courage she had left. "Fuck you!" She spat, her split check burning from the slight movement.

Laughs just followed her statement.

The knife once again cut into her skin, but this time it started at the edge of her collar bone, and was pulled forcefully down her chest, across her left breast, cutting through her shirt and bra, leaving her feeling terribly exposed.

Eileen let out another shriek as the knife was twisted and pulled free. This action was repeated twice more, on her lower stomach, though neither time was it cut as deep. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were dry. Her entire body burned.

"Just kill me," She begged, letting go off her last shred of dignity.

"I don't think so, darling." The blonde taunted the tortured girl, bound tightly to the pole. He ripped off her sleeve and for the last time carved her skin. On her arm, halfway between her shoulder and elbow, he carved large capital letters, L M, and drew a thick circle around it.

Eileen looked down, on the verge of passing out from blood loss, and couldn't even distinguish her body under the layer of torn clothing and blood. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Remember me, bitch." The mysterious 'LM' whispered before licking her blood off her cheek, and then kissing her, leaving her own blood on her kips.

The last thing she heard before she passed out was the sound of eight loud pops, signalling the Death Eater's departure.

She closed her eyes, sinking into the welcoming blackness.

.

.

**A/N, Yeah, I know Lucius is sick. He creeps me out.**

**I know I'm writing another story, but don't worry, I have another chapter for Green Eyes and Like Father, like Son almost done.**

**Please reviews! I love feedback, positive and negative.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Potion Master's Daughter**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

**Chapter Two: October, 1995**

The next few days past in a blur for Eileen – Muggle doctors did the best they could, but they couldn't heal the long, jagged lines marring her skin.

It was six days after the attack, they day of her mother's funeral. She had been released from the hospital the night before, and had been staying with her uncle Alan, who was also a squib. She was in the spare room, standing in front of the full-length mirror, appraising herself.

She was wearing a long black skirt, black sweater, and had her long, slightly curly black hair pulled back and tied with a black ribbon. Her face was pale, her blue eyes dim. She traced the puckered red on her face with her fingertips. The doctors had said she was very lucky. The mark would fade considerably in the next two years, but it would always be there. At least she hadn't lost an eye, Alan had told her with fake cheerfulness. But the cut was close enough that on her nose, her eye lid of her right eye dragged down towards it slightly. She hated it, but she never said so. She didn't cry. She just nodded mutely to whatever condolences Alan and the doctors gave her.

Eileen pulled up the sweater and shirt underneath. It was a turtle neck, so no one could see the scar on her neck and down her chest. It disappeared under her bra and reappeared on the other side, she had measured it, it was eleven inches long. It had been extremely hard to breath the first few days, and it still pained her to speak to much now. It was the widest line, a good ¾ inch in width. She vaguely remember the blonde Death Eater dragging the knife down, blunt side down. She didn't remember most of the attack, the memories of pain overshadowed them, but she would never forget those glowing silver eyes of her torturer.

She yanked the shirt down and sighed, turning away from her reflection and yanking on a pair of knee-high black boots. She made her way down the hall of her uncle's flat to the kitchen, where said man was fidgeting nervously in a grey suit. He gave her a forced smile.

"Ready, sugar?" Alan asked quietly.

"_You're a cute little thing, aren't you sugar?"_ His voice rang in her head.

"Don't," She breathed, "Don't call me that."

Alan didn't question her, and neither spoke as they got into his car. The church where the funeral was being held was a good twenty minute drive from his house, and when they got there the parking lot was full.

The event passed in a blur. Eileen hardly remembered any of it. She recalled the priest stepping up and calling on her to say a few words, but she refused. She had prepared a speech, but it felt like her throat had closed in, leaving her unable to say anything.

When it was over, she refused to go and see Daphne's still body in the coffin.

Two days later, Eileen and Alan were sitting at the kitchen table eating supper. The sixteen year old had been eating less and less since the funeral, and spoke even less.

"Eileen, you're scaring me, honey. You need to move on, get on with your life." Alan began, setting down his fork.

Said girl didn't even glance up at him.

"I'm sending you to Hogwarts." This made her look up, shock – the first real emotion she had shown in days – was apparent in her lifeless eyes.

"This isn't good for you, this... lifelessness. I'm worried for you. I've already spoken to the headmaster – Albus Dumbledore – and he is more than willing to let you start. Daphne taught you many things already, so you should be able to catch up with the other kids your age quickly." He explained, rushing through before she could interrupt.

"When?" She murmured, taking another bit of the tasteless chicken and rice.

"What?"

"When am I leaving?" She elaborated.

"Tomorrow," He said, "I... I'll get your things for you in Diagon Alley tonight, and you can pack, then we can Floo there tomorrow afternoon. Okay, Eileen?"

"Sure." She replied, not showing it, but overjoyed she didn't have to get school supplies with him.

Once he was gone, she went upstairs. All her things were still in the boxes from when he uncle had gathered them from her now vacant home. She hadn't bothered to unpack.

Now she dug through them, pouring them on the carpet and hurling clothing in every direction. She came to one picture, one of her mother holding her as a small child. She hurled it against the far wall, the frame cracking and the glass shattering.

When Eileen had finished scattering her belongings, she pulled out a large suitcase and started throwing T-shirts, sweaters, bras, pants, underwear and socks in. She put seven empty scribblers and several assorted pens inside. She knew it was a magic school, but she really had no idea what to expect. It was true that Daphne had gone over many spells with her, but being underage and her mother a squib, it was a theory. She had never practised. Then she remembered the dead Death Eater lying cold on the pavement. She hadn't told anyone about him, and she doubted she ever would.

No jewellery, no photos, no personal items went in her bag. She threw in a tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush and a few boxes of pads, deodorant, hair elastics and then shoved it out of the way and crawled into bed.

Her newly stitched skin pulled as she curled into a ball, but she ignored it. It felt safer this way.

She closed her eyes, pulling the pile of blankets to her chin.

She always slept with the light on.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Potion Master's Daughter**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

**Chapter Three: October, 1995**

Her belongings, school robes, books and other necessities had been put with all the first years belongings. After a long talk with the headmaster, he had escorted her to the corridor outside the Great Hall.

"Wait here, Miss Grey, and Professor McGonagall will be out to collect you shortly." Dumbledore told her, before disappearing inside the hall, which was already filled.

She listened through the large double doors, and gathered that there was some sort of 'sorting' process, where you place an old black hat on your head, and it calls one of the four houses for you to be sorted in.

Eileen fidgeted nervously. She knew they would all stare at her face. They would point and whisper. Some might ask her stupid questions. She hated Alan for making her come here.

She uselessly tried to smooth out her black turtle neck sweater, suddenly feeling like wearing all black had been a bad choice. She glanced down at herself. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and her knee-high boots of the same color. Her dark black hair hung in a protective curtain around her face, in a pathetic attempt to hide the scar. Today it looked then before, dark red and starting to scab over, it was ten times more noticeable then it had been two days previous.

The door opened beside, causing her to start.

An older witch, wearing emerald green robes and a matching hat stepped through. She didn't smile at the nervous girl, but her expression was welcoming. She beckoned for her, and Eileen followed her into the hall.

They both walked up the aisle, Eileen three paces behind the woman, who she knew was Professor McGonagall.

Everyone was silent as they walked up.

Dumbledore began talking. "Attention, everyone. This year we are very blessed to be getting a new student. She is sixteen years old, and will be joining the sixth years. She has been homeschooled by her mother, until recently when her mother was murdered by Death Eaters. She herself was injured, but managed to escape."

Eileen hissed under her breath. That was not what had happened, the bastard! She instantly felt a strong dislike for the man who stood up there and made it sound like all she had suffered was a stunning curse or some shit.

"Please do not harass her about this tragic event. And now I give you..." He waited for dramatic effect, waited just until she had stepped up next to the hat, back still to the crowd.

"Miss Eileen Grey."

She turned to the student body, and heard the sudden intake of breath as they took in her face. She scowled at them. Damn them all!

Everyone was busy staring at the new girl, but if anyone had been glancing at their potion's professor, they would have seen the look of upmost shook on his face, before his mask settled over top.

McGonagall picked up the hat and she remained standing as it was placed on her head. It had barely settled on her head before it shouted loudly "_SLYTHERIN!"_

A loud cheer arose from the far table, and so she quickly made her way to that table, head down. Eileen placed herself in the empty spot at the center of the table, beside a familiar looking blonde boy, and a larger Italian boy. They introduced themselves as Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. She was introduced to Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrude as well, and instantly gathered that they some of the more _important_ pureblood families. Families who produced Death Eater heirs.

The feast passed quickly. No one really spoke to her, however both Astoria and Pansy passed along their condolences. She barely touched the food on her plate, preferring to merely swish it around with her fork.

When the feast was over, she followed the Slytherins out of the hall. As they were walking, a red-headed teen about Eileen age stopped her.

"Off with your new Death Eater buddies already? I knew that story Dumbledore took was bullshit." He said arrogantly. Pansy placed a hand on her shoulder to steer her away, but she didn't go.

"Come on, Ron, let's go." A bushy haired girl reached for him.

He ignored her. "How'd you really get that scar, huh, Grey?" He sneered. "Did you fail a mission for You-Know-Who? Guess you ain't so good after – "

Eileen snapped. She pulled away from Pansy's restraining hand and moved forward, grabbing the arrogant red-head by the front of his robes. "You don't know what you're talking about, you bastard." She snarled, quietly, but loud enough that almost everyone who had gathered around them could hear. "I watched my mother murdered by a Death Eater, then I was tied to a _pole –" _She spat the word "- had my clothes torn off, and had a Death Eater carve me up for fun, while seven others stood there and laughed at my pain._"_ She snarled. "I will never become one of them!"

She shoved him backwards with all her strength, and he fell hard on the stone floor, letting out a yelp of pain as his head collided with the floor.

Eileen turned on her heel and marched away, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Astoria and Blaise all following behind her.

They didn't know that standing behind a pillar, just out of sight, stood a very shaken Severus Snape.

As soon as he had heard the name Eileen Grey, he knew she must have some resemblance to Daphne, his wife. And when Albus said she was dead, it had broke his heart. But the ery worst was hearing that he could possibly be her father, and he had not been there for her, and Death Eaters, the sick twisted men he worked with, had sliced her up like a loaf of bread.

He had heard Lucius boasting when they had returned, about cutting up a girl, about hearing her scream, but he never would have guessed...

And with that hair, the same color as his, the same texture of his mother, whom it would seem Eileen had been named after, and those gorgeous blue eyes that he possessed, just dulled in color. There really was no mistaking that that tortured Slytherin girl was his daughter.

And he had let her down

**A/N So Eileen's at Hogwarts! Yeah! Tell me what you guys think so far!**


End file.
